


And We Will Hang

by beer_good



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, post-bacchanalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-sentence fic: "We are savages, you and I"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Will Hang

Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) and **penelopes** ' prompt The Secret History, Camilla/Henry, we are savages, you and I

 **And We Will Hang**  
In her memories of that night they are the Wild Hunt, tearing through the forest like physical poetry, muscles and nerves and hearts and eyes and mouths and sex open, the heavens just inches over their heads. Unburdened by any notions of guilt, morality, family, free will, anything beyond roaring all-consuming existence.

Later, while Charles rants and raves and Richard mopes like a kicked puppy, she can still see it at the back of Henry's eyes; she'd beg him to share it with her, but knows it doesn't listen to words.


End file.
